blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 194
is the 194th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Charmy Pappitson rushes through all of Lira's monsters, she wonders what is this weird place. Asta asks Charmy why she is even here, Charmy replies that she has no idea how she got here. Charmy also says that she was just clinging to Yuno when this happened while also wondering what happened to Yuno. Asta is shocked that Yuno is here, but then informs Charmy that all the monster were created by Lira and that they have to do something about him. Suddenly Lira starts to panic that he can't paint properly. Lira expresses how he was painting the monster for a most fitting end for the humans, but he truly wants to paint something more beautiful. Lira then says that he doesn't want to paint these twisted warped beings anymore, and that its all the humans' fault. Suddenly Charmy appears besides Lira, and offers him food so that he would settle down. Asta is shocked that Charmy is beside Lira and asks how she got up their. Lira swats the food away, and tells Charmy to stay away from him and that he will never eat the food that humans have made. Charmy gets angry at what Lira did, and prepares to attack Lira. Lira comments that in order to create, first they have to destroy everything of the humans. Lira then creates a monster that manages to defeat Charmy and her large sheep. As Charmy falls to the ground, Asta is shocked by this and calls Charmy's name. Asta then rushes to Charmy but stops once he notices an ominous chill. Charmy's sheep then asks if he can come out now, which Charmy, her grimoire, and the sheep start to change. While this happens Mimosa Vermillion notices that Charmy's mana is different from a normal human. Once they have finished changing, Charmy has grown up, her grimoire has turned half black, and the sheep has become a wolf, much to the shocked of the others. Lira thinks about how he has felt this mana a long time ago, and announces that Charmy is a half breed of a human and a dwarf. Everyone is shocked by this, even Charmy who didn't know. Asta and Charmy wonder what a dwarf is, which Mimosa says that the dwarfs are a race that existed a long time ago that possessed their own special skills and abilities. Charmy comments about how her sheep was really a sheep, which the wolf tells her that this isn't the time to worry about that which shocks Charmy that he can talk. Charmy says that her wolf has a point and that she is now hungry. Lira says that this is getting irritating and that he will erase Charmy too, since she is getting in the way. As Lira sends a monster at Charmy, the wolf gets angry and tells Lira to make plenty for him to eat. The wolf then says that everything is his food, and uses a spell to eat all of Lira's monsters. Asta and Mimosa are shocked by this, with Asta commenting about how he thought that Charmy was a Cotton Magic user. Lira thinks about how he had heard about half-breeds that possess two types of magic. Lira then notices that the magic that Charmy ate, is being converted into her own mana. Lira also thinks about how Charmy is eating faster then he can paint, but his imagination won't lose to the likes of her appetite. Charmy then starts to deliver punches to the monster that Lira created, while saying that this is revenge for the food that he wasted. Lira is shocked about the power that Charmy's mana infused punches have. As Charmy reaches Lira, she delivers a powerful punch to him. Fights *Charmy Pappitson vs. Lira Magic and Spells used References Navigation